Alvin's Day
by CattyRae
Summary: Just a short lil' oneshot about Alvin's version of what he did to Simon on a school day. Set in CGI world, the Chipmunks go to West Eastman High. Story is much better than summary...
**I had the idea that we could read over Alvin's shoulder while he's being supposedly** _ **forced**_ **to write. Try to ignore his horrible grammar. Anyway, enjoy! Lol :)**

* * *

 **Alvin's Journal POV:**

"Okay, Dave's like forcing me to write or whatever, so I'm just gonna put what happened today. At the end of football practice after school, me and the guys were fooling around with the ball, when we started talking about the nerds at our school, and how they're always doing stupid science experiments and stuff. That prolly sounds really boring, and it kinda was, but only until Simon came looking for me. He hopped around the bleachers right when Ryan tossed me the football, but…it hit Simon in his face and knocked him back a few feet. The other guys were dying, and I swear I was laughing the hardest. When Simon started getting up, I peace-signed the guys, and took off running to grab my skateboard, but I forgot to help him up…so he might be mad when I see him downstairs at dinner. Anyway, when I was leaving, I saw the rest of the guys walking off the field, and Simon walking away holding his nose. I kinda almost felt a little bad about laughing, but the look on his face when he got hit was absolutely hilarious…so I laughed all the way home.

 **20 mins later…**

Hey, guess what, I'm grounded! Which reminds me, I forgot to tell you what happened earlier at school…

In Science, I drew a plan to rig somebody's locker with paint-filled water balloons (which is the only thing that class is actually good for). I thought about Brittany, but then again, I still want to be able to walk this week. I thought about Theodore, but then I would get poison in my sandwich. I thought about Jeanette, but then she would probably slip and actually get hurt. I thought about Eleanor, but then she would find a way to make her soccer ball a permanent part of my face. I thought about Simon, but he might…no wait, he's a perfect victim! He fell out of bed this morning, so why not make his day worse? He'll totally take the bait!

* * *

 **Normal POV (Story)**

 **Here's how the prank turned out:**

Alvin had just finished hooking up the paint bombs in Simon's locker, when Brittany popped out from behind the locker door and scared him. Alvin jumped and growled, "Really Brittany?" She laughed and mocked him, "Really Alvin? Why so jumpy?" Alvin shot her a glare as she added, "And what were you doing?"

He looked around before replying, "Don't tell anyone yet, but I just rigged Simon's locker with paint-filled water balloons." Brittany giggled, "So he has to go to Gym Class with like, 20 different colors of fur?" Alvin laughed and replied, "Yeah, if he does, he'll be a really easy target in dodgeball!"

"No kidding! I gotta go, see you in Gym!" Brittany said as she hopped off to her own locker. Alvin nodded as he took out his phone and sent Simon a text.

Simon was so bored. The teacher was reviewing last week's Science material, it being Monday, but he had already completed the assignment ahead of schedule. From the looks of it, the rest of the class was just as bored as Simon was. Several students already put their heads down, and he was contemplating doing the same, but just then, the teacher looked at his watch and sighed, "We'll finish the lesson tomorrow, class dismissed."

As Simon was walking out of the classroom, his phone buzzed with Alvin's message. " _Hey… got a sec? I'll meet u at ur locker…"_

Simon raised his eyebrow, and replied, " _Okay?"_ He shook his head as he made his way through the school's crowded hallway.

Alvin checked his phone for the 10th time, and groaned, "Ugh, Simon come on! Where are-" His phone cut him off as it buzzed. "Good, he did get it. Alright, time to capture the action!"

He pretended to look upset as Simon reached him.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked as he eyed his devious brother.

Alvin looked up. "What? Oh, right, yeah. I lost the key to my locker, and…I remembered that Brittany was trying to take it from me, so I hid it in your binder."

Simon's brows furrowed, but he replied, "Right, whatever."

"Simon, I swear it has to be in there somewhere!" Alvin protested.

"Fine, we'll look. Did you put it in a pocket or anything?" Simon asked as he entered his combination.

Alvin leaned up against his locker with his phone, but switched it to his Facebook camera. "I don't know, maybe you should look so I don't…mess anything up. I'll be right here though." He replied with a flash of his trademark grin.

As Simon opened his locker, the well-aimed paint balloons splattered all over his face and hoodie. "I hate you, Alvin…" He growled.

Alvin laughed and squealed, "I got the whole thing! Good luck seeing your way around in Gym!" He waved his phone as he shot off to the locker room.

* * *

 **Alvin's Journal POV:**

"In dodgeball, Simon was like, the first person to get hit in all 6 rounds, and I know for sure he'll be really sore tomorrow! Earlier, the principal put me and Brittany on the same team so we could work together or whatever. The funny thing is that Simon wasn't on my team anymore, so me and Brittany threw as hard as we could, so almost every ball that hit him got him out. After Gym, Simon had chess club and I went to football practice. When he was done, that's when he came looking for me, Ryan hit him in his face with the football, and I forgot to help him up. I think Dave found out because Simon told him his head hurt, and when Dave checked his head for any cuts and stuff, he saw some paint behind his ear. He ended up telling the whole story and blah, blah, you know the rest. I still think it was funny though, but Dave won't let me go eat dinner or go to bed until I apologize. I'm not going to. Ugh, then again, I love my sleep and my food, soooo yeah, I'm gonna go. Peace out J."

* * *

 **First story is done! Just kind of came outta nowhere, but anyways feel free to read it, leave a review...and vote in my poll about the next Chipmunk oneshot I should write. :)**


End file.
